User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA Trailer 01
CAC 5th Anniversary (Yuka stands in a stadium, wearing an Academia male uniform from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, albeit, he keeps his jacket open. Yuka looks almost physically identical to Luna, long nearly combed hair that covers the right half of his face, soul-piercing blue eyes and a rather innocent-looking young feminine face. Yuka stretches his arms above his head and the camera peers behind him, showing off his opponent.) (Zero Tsukimori, another of Luna's Simulacra, looks completely identical to that of Yuka, except his entire body is monochrome. He wears a black leather trenchcoat (the trenchcoat formula that's staple amongst most YGO rivals). He stands impatiently in front of Yuka with his arms crossed. His Duel Disk is activated. The body of the Disk is rendered in 2.5D and black with a white tablet-like screen on the center, similar to the D-Pad from ZEXAL and the Duel Disks from ARC-V. The Deck slot is rendered by his wrist on the top, the Extra Deck slot is a circular door opposite of the Deck slot. A 3rd slot for the GY (Graveyard) is visible on the side of the blade. The blade is rendered completely in 3D, being made up of a hologram with a rectangular shape, 5 card zones can be seen on the blade, each perfectly adjacent to each other, with the outline of the card backings on each Zone.) (Yuka excitedly flexes his muscles before reaching his pocket and attaches his tablet to his wrist dealer. Yuka's tablet and Wrist Dealer are black with a red screen on the tablet. The tablet and Wrist Dealer make up the body of his Duel Disk, which looks identical to that of Zero's. Yuka places his Deck in the Deck slot of the Wrist Dealer, activating the Duel Disk. The holograms emerge from the Tablet, forming square-shaped particles that fly around the blade. The blade and particles are red. After 1 second of flying around as a result of the blade emerging from the tablet, the particles vanish. Yuka then places his left arm in front of him, ready.) Re-imagined from the beginning (Yuka points towards his opponent, his long hair beautifully flowing in the wind caused by their monsters.) Yuka: IKUZE!! (An unknown monster, a woman glad in purple armour with detached sleeves, black shoulder-length hair with a large bang off to the right side of her hair, tied up in a ponytail, charges at Zero. It cuts to Zero waving his arm out.) Zero: MUUDA!! (Behind Zero is his new ace dragon. It is physically identical to that of Galaxy-Eyes Photon/Cipher Dragon, however the wings are not present and its entire body is now black. The dragon charges its attack in its mouth. Bright purple lines cover its body and 2 wings, similar in shape to that of an air plane emerge from its back, shooting out bright purple energy, forming wings similar to that of Borreload Dragon. With an energy sphere in mouth, it charges at Yuka's monster. Yuka's monster waves her dark violet coloured scorpion tail towards the dragon, which it retaliates by firing the sphere in a stream of bright purple light. It cuts before the monsters hit each other.) NOVA Q4 2019 Category:Blog posts